Un sujet qui fâche
by Asy89
Summary: Kaidan Alenko a cette fâcheuse habitude d'agacer Jay Shepard au sujet de Cerberus. Ceci se passe sur la planète Mars. Après qu'ils ont découvert le cadavre zombifié d'un soldat Cerberus. Kaidan doute, Shepard soupire et est vexé de ne pas être considéré comme un humain aux yeux de celui qu'il aime. Il replonge dans les événements passés après Horizon, et sa tentative d'oublier.


NOTE: RATE T

May content homosexual romance.

* * *

Encore et toujours cette même rengaine, Kaidan ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer Shepard dès que le fameux sujet qui fâche : « Cerberus » était abordé. Il soupira d'exaspération et préféra l'ignorer, mais voilà que Kaidan lui sortit une phrase du genre « je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes »…Ce que je suis ? Pensa Shepard. Il ne me considère même pas comme un être humain ? Charmant. Charmant de la part de celui que vous aimez, charmant de la part de celui où vous avez acceptez de vous faire « défoncer la porte de derrière » sur le chemin de Ilos. Kaidan fixa Shepard attendant une réaction de sa part, mais le jeune N7 ne réagit pas.

Shepard ? Enquerra Kaidan sur un ton agacé.

La ferme. Cracha le jeune N7 sur le ton de la colère

Shepard ? Répéta le major en élevant le sourcil.

Comment pouvez-vous me comparez à cette…cette chose ? Ai-je l'air d'un zombi ?

Cerberus, pourrez très bien vous manipuler sans que vous le sachiez

Très bien, supposons-le. Pouvez-vous arrêtez d'être un emmerdeur de première ? C'est vrai quoi, si je suis la victime, pouvez-vous arrêtez de me traiter comme le criminel numéro un ?

Shepard, je ne voulais pas…-

Je sais QUI je suis et rien à foutre de ce que vous pensez, « major »

Shepard. Répéta Kaidan en l'agrippant doucement par le bras. Je veux juste savoir si la personne que j'aime et que j'ai suivi jusqu'en enfer est toujours là…quelque part.

Le cœur de Shepard s'emballa, il regarda la main de son amant doucement posé sur la sienne et éleva son regard jusqu'au sien. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche mais aucun mot ne s'en échappa. Il aurait voulu dire, oui, je suis toujours là, mes sentiments sont toujours les mêmes Kaidan, mais c'était trop dur, ce n'était pas son genre d'exprimer si ouvertement ses sentiments, et puis il était assez rancunier.

Il se rappela ce jour où il fut mis à pied pour la seconde fois par l'alliance et placé en maison d'arrêt durant ces 6 mois, il se rappela de la figure rigide de Kaidan au côté des officiers qui lui annoncèrent qu'il était en état d'arrestation. Il avait souri ce jour-là, levant doucement les mains, sans protester et se laissa emmener par les officiers tout en dévisageant Kaidan qui ne tinta pas.

Traiter comme un pur étranger. Il n'était qu'un étranger aux yeux de Kaidan.

Depuis l'incident sur Horizon, il avait renoncé à Kaidan, et le plus drôle dans cette histoire était que tout le monde semblait être au courant de sa relation intime avec le major. Comment ? Aucune idée. Même l'Homme Trouble était au courant.

Génial.

« Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde » avait-il lancé d'un regard furibond provoquant une expression désapprobateur de la part de l'homme. « Je veux juste savoir que cela n'affectera pas votre mission, Shepard ». « Cela n'affectera pas ma mission, je sais ce que je fais, on peut changer de sujet-là ? » Avait-il répondu amèrement.

Et c'était quoi ce message ? Monsieur (Alenko) était allé se payer du bon temps avec un docteur ? Très bien. Félicitation. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre ? Bon, c'est vrai, il avait rajouté que ce n'était rien de bien sérieux, mais cela agaçait Shepard. Pourquoi ce courriel ? A cause de cela, il ne pouvait cesser de penser à lui quand son esprit lui permettait.

Il avait bien temps que mal essayer de l'oublier, en flirtant avec la pom-pom girl aux gènes parfait, ils s'étaient même embrassés, le faisant même sourire comme un idiot. Mais ils consentirent tous deux qu'une relation au-delà du professionnel ne serait pas une bonne idée. Jay Shepard n'était pas attiré par Miranda, et encore moins par son derrière volumineux qu'il trouvait horrible. Il avait même un peu flirté avec Tali, mais il s'était repris à la dernière minute au moment où la jeune quarienne hésitait.

Oubliez ça Tali, vous êtes trop précieuse pour moi.

Avait-il déclaré. Et pour sûr elle était précieuse, c'était une bonne amie, mais il ne ressentait rien pour elle, juste l'excitation de « flirter avec quelqu'un » c'est tout. Et cela aurait été fâcheux de s'investir plus loin avec elle, surtout avec un système immunitaire aussi fragile. La pauvre petite aurait pu contracter un virus qui l'aurait fait clamser en moins de deux. Tous ce que Shepard avait réussi à faire pour s'investir dans une nouvelle relation, n'était que échec sur échec, deux pas en avant, cinq pas en arrière. Languissant devant cette seule photo du major posé sur son bureau, espérant peut-être le revoir un jour s'il s'en sortait vivant du relai Oméga 4.

La main de Kaidan se fit plus pressante et purgea le bras de Shepard qui sorti de sa réflexion. Shepard grinça des dents et sorti un gros mensonge, oh oui, un très gros car cela contredisait totalement ce qu'il ressentait pour le major.

Vous…moi…Kaidan…c'est…du passé tout ça.

She…pard. Etes-vous sûr de cela ? Parce que moi j-

Fin de la discussion. Trancha-t-il sèchement en se dégageant le bras. Bien concentrons-nous sur la mission.

Cette discussion est loin d'être fini…mais au vu des circonstances nous en discuterons plus tard.

Bordel, vous êtes borné !

Qu-moi ? Demanda-t-il tout interloqué.

Non, la discussion était loin d'être fini mais pour l'instant Jay Shepard avait eu son quota.


End file.
